Dreams of the sand written tale
by Dizzy C. Ferris
Summary: Neji is bored of his life but his coworker and distant Gaara seems to have a plan. What will happen if two apparently strangers decided to make fun for one night? A Gaara x Neji short story.
1. Chapter 1 Rain

**Warnings:** Yaoi, NC17, some fluffiness, moistness and drama. Also, this was done without a real beta reader so some grammar mistakes may be noticeable and then excuse my bad English for it's not really my first language.

**Disclaimer:** Neji and Gaara characters belongs to the series Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto but I'm the responsible of ruining their reputation off xD.

**DREAM OF THE SAND WRITTEN TALE**

**Chapter 01 – Rain**

The sight followed by the cigarette' ash fall leaves the black haired man as he exits through the glass doors of a crowded cinema. His blackest eyes surveyed the mass. There was boredom and there was exhaustion but he wasn't really dead tired. On top of black tight jeans and visual style, he waited for something more on the starless night but everywhere it was a vision of ordinary things. And so he merely sunk down for another gulp.

"…don't you agree, Neji?" He heard as the fuzzy blonde talked to him from the side.

Neji rolled eyes till he caught Naruto in his view and see he was yet up for nothing.

"Getting a kid for the hero must be fucking retard." Continues the boy ranting with profusion.

The Hyuuga continues his slow breathing watching their little group among the waves of people. They looked adverse, colored from red to pink and yellow, but he and his cousin Hinata had no colors to get in on top of that mess.

The next on his side, Sakura said then in distraction messing with the belt over her coat. "I don't know why you sound so upset. It was your choice, after all."

"A retard choice, by the way." Gaara said even to himself. Shortly, after he secretly watched over Neji.

Neji smirked only by the note for his eyes were adverted to the night with expectation. Only people with offensive coats flowed by, too much absorbed onto themselves to pay attention outside their calculated way. Too much of a distraction.

Soon afterward Naruto started a discussion with Sakura, but he was then interrupted by Hinata whom was awaken by the commotion. She scratched the sleepy eyes away and asked the blonde.

"Naruto-kun, can we go home now?"

It was from that moment on that everyone else took the opportunity to leave, all but they, the red haired and the annoying female. He couldn't put it simple for he didn't understand how did Gaara's plan on having fun tonight would somewhat be similar to it, but Neji remembered yet that they didn't even known each other that well. It could be only his assumptions; he wasn't sure, because whenever he would look out for him, there was that other one. Could she be a girlfriend? Again there was no assurance.

Gaara sometimes would support Neji's business technically and that's how they knew each other but apart from some casual chat they had never gone introspective except for that time where he was asked out. And what could Neji do; he was so fucking bored and Gaara sounded so suggestive by the time he asked him by putting that ticket on his pants pocket after the danger closeness and words of "Do you wanna have fun? Here have fun."

And so that's why he was here after all. Somehow Gaara nurtured him a curiosity he was sure to risk knowing.

The Hyuuga tried out one last time, quietly listening to the couple's conversation before he could assault Gaara and take him away.

"…We should go out and start buying the kid's clothes already." Sakura said casually, arms crossed front Gaara. That startled Neji. Thoughts of pregnancy crossing his mind as fast as breathing.

"Nevermind that, we'll certainly work it out…" It was all Gaara managed to say, eyes trapped to Neji, carelessly. "Anyways, it's getting late now, why don't you go home and rest a bit?" He suggested by giving her an imperceptive smile.

That made Sakura relaxes a bit for she was in deed tired. No woman in her condition should be up and operative all day.

"Yeah, you're right." She said by smiling him back. "My foot are killing me… But aren't you coming?"

"Oh, no. Me and Neji have some business to do yet." Gaara said and smirked to Neji who had unconsciously walked closer to them.

Upon surprise, Neji only looked with dumb eyes and a mouth closed side smile to Sakura who had only then noticed him.

"Ah," She also smiled to him and concluded. "Alright then. Take care." And kissed Gaara's cheek quietly which made the small one frown and dismiss her by murmuring some "Yeah, yeah, yeah…" She turned her goodbye to Neji and waved.

"Ah…" And Neji manage his head with half bored eyes. On his head a weight of ten million fallen angles had settled. How could he have been that trickled and trapped by someone who had a pregnant girlfriend…? All in all that night again was yet another failure.

Disappointed he plainly ignored Gaara turning to leave. "I should be going too."

Gaara was wearing yet that night another offensive coat as he stood with his crossed arms, speechless.

A few steps on his ways and a funny feeling of being haunted got on the back of his neck. This time it wasn't those eyes but he faced Gaara himself.

"What are you doing?" Neji spoke from surprise. "Where are you going?"

"I was thinking we could do something afterward."

Neji took that time in to look carefully through Gaara. It was two times now they came together. Somehow Gaara brought him that sensation of magnetism. He was pulled by him and easily trapped whenever he faced those green ireless eyes.

He considered and then finally said unavoidably stirred for such a person. "Like?"

"Uhm, I'm… not sure." The teenager boy confessed his embarrassment then walking closer by and watching Neji in the eyes of a haunter. But he hadn't thought that far, really.

Neji smirked, tossing his cigarettes to the floor and amusing an instant over Gaara's faded shoes. Had the red haired even considered it all? Neji completed. "This is afterward, you know."

"Yeah…" Half green eyes like the moon went hallow from a sudden sadness stopping front Neji. He grabbed Neji's black shirt by the waist and waited impatiently. For truth, Gaara didn't have much money or a place to go, really, except for waiting to be by his side more he couldn't take Neji back home to his decayed family.

To his deception though, he was the only one to haunt and being haunted. Over those two times he wished to see beyond those smirks and find a landing heart but in the back of his mind Neji offered too many restrictions which made him worry forward the yearning.

They stared. Gaara moved his eyes getting dangerly small by the time Neji's one only startled as he said not convinced. "Well, I'm going home."

Only a moment followed with silence from Gaara was the necessary for Neji to make his decision clear. The small one dug his tongue and hide his hand on his pockets unable to try anything out from pure rejection.

Gone was Neji, tormented by how insensitive looked his shoes and how along with the red haired and green eyes Gaara would now remain as the tormented memory to him – one he wouldn't like to keep.

Trailing away on his thoughts he wasn't sure why he had rejected him, he just didn't like the feeling of uneasiness floating around and immersing him in that kiss like he couldn't escape it. It was dumb he knew, and he even doubted his steps. Those shoes and that combination brought him a curiosity about how the boy would look like behind the offensive coat. Gaara was daring he was sure and bugged him nails the more distant he got from him.

After all, silver and black leather shoes was enough to make him wonder how the night would go with the boy revealing more of that intriguing personality.

Uninvited out from a boredom night script, he decided to follow the cue to something more then, dismissing his own offensive coat and embracing the night.

Burring with his foot the ashes Neji disposed, the red haired could only blink when he heard a distant voice calling for him.

"Hey… uhm, wanna come over?"

Gaara smiled at Neji, understanding growing right there as they walked along a common wish. The night heated, and sparking with something else.

(…)

Gaara was along his teenager years someone worth spending time with. He wasn't much of talking but Neji thought he was revealing much more with some simple phrases. From the corner of his eyes Neji observed him, how he looked thinner and how it would be great to break through that embarrassment. Now one might think he was a bad type, trying to deflower that supposed innocence. Well, it might not be totally wrong but he was sure by the way Gaara knees kept touching his legs on the car and by how anxious he looked that it was matter of time before they got together more intimately.

Soon they got to Neji's hotel room situated at an average hotel in the center of town. "Make yourself at home… There are some beer and cake at the refrigerator in case you feel hungry." Neji, casually, said working his way out from those oppressive clothes.

A tiny hand with painted black digits grabbed his forearm, sliding up before resting near his elbow and pulling their bodies together. Gaara's thin lips hovering the way up through the newly exposed flesh of his neck. "…where are you going?"

The abrupt act and touching made the hair from his sensitive skin to be alert and the blue faded eyes compressed with a smirk as he looked at Gaara from the grabbing hand. "Heh… I'm taking a shower." Neji said putting a hand over Gaara's chest to move him back a little.

They observed, Gaara twitched a breath and Neji noticed his own rubbing hand on the red haired nipple over the tissue. It felt nice and he committed the sin before even knowing it. That got the smaller to pull himself up for a kiss – a depending one that soon would drag Neji in if he was not thinking that he still needed that bath and so he moved away, saying "Eh!" and raising his finger to get Gaara's attention and be focused to his justification "Behave yourself that I'll be back in a instant."

"Uhm." Gaara gave in a sigh – Neji's hand on his chest still pulling him apart.

Upon that, Neji allowed himself to move a bit constrained by his little arousal but as he heard the young man biting his on lips as if resisting to ask something, he smiled. He never actually thought to be most common-sensed to him… He was sure that all that needing on first glance was worth laughing and just preferred not to think too much forward… Just how much could he elude himself over that one night promise?

"Relax, we have the whole night before us…" Neji said leaving his t-shirt and room behind.

Gaara smirked faded as he watched Neji's lean body soften by the loosen hair walking out and agreed quietly like a twelve years old boy resisting over an already settled situation but gladly to be the last one to make an statement on the matter – even if it was really that obvious and dumb. "You just can count on that."

Once Neji was gone, Gaara soon got lost of his coat and wondered around for the said beer. He drank a long sip trying to calm his nerves and went to sit by the bed, exhaling his worried thoughts.

Why was his heart so pounded up with hesitation on this expected night? It was nothing new he had a crush on Neji up from the day they met months ago. Surprisingly, it turned out he that all the spacious finally allowed he in. More than himself Neji was yet more desperate and it was strange however wanting to comfort a complete stranger, but he wasn't one to mind his lunacy, really. He liked how the taller one managed to look out for excuses when he felt trapped and he enjoyed the blurry eyes looking way sensitive and frail – it made him want him even more.

Neji came out from the bath room, wearing a black waistcoat style loosen t-shirt with a wide square collar and some white satin short above his knees. He was getting the drips of his kinda wet hair with a towel when he found Gaara's eyes upon him ever so seriously.

"Something's wrong?" He asked, somewhat founding it amusing that Gaara's grump behavior reminded him of a child.

"I just got impatient…" Gaara didn't bother really, for he was already enough bored for the fifteen minutes Neji took on his shower, and waited for Neji till he was done with the towel, drinking another sip.

Neji observed that intriguing person he knew not much about. "How old you said you were again?"

"19."

"Right…" The Hyuuga said not really believing the dull eyes. He looked much younger with the small stature, he thought as he took a chair and put it in front of Gaara, sitting with both legs in each side of the back rest. "Uhm, sure your parents won't get worried if you're late…"

Gaara licked his lips to how Neji's short had got up and exposed much of his tights. It made him want to touch it but all the casual chat Neji had put up was blocking him off. "They won't care at all."

"Weird. It doesn't sound like something a parent would do…" Neji continued as if clueless.

"Maybe it's because they are not just parent…" Gaara completed trying to finish that irritating subject and putting the beer aside. "Hey, come here…" And he pulled Neji's chair a bit but closer enough so he could spread his finger up on each tight "Don't you think you had me waiting enough…?"

The long haired one gulped taken by the surprise the cold of his loosen beer grip. "Yeah…" he said a bit husky, Gaara's finger getting audacious beneath his short and closer to his dick. He was not wearing any underwear "And what about Sakura…?"

The sudden change in topics made Gaara froze, taking back one of his hands for another drink - somewhat irritated. "What about her?" His other hand still caressing Neji's tight and going inner.

"Isn't she your girlfriend?" Neji tried his seriousness, staring at Gaara's eyes, not even 20 cm away.

"No away… She's just a friend." The tip of his fingers slightly touching Neji's balls, making him skip a breath. All the teasing was already enough and he was already hard. The girlfriend subject finally falling out the scene. Gaara smirked but took his time for another sip.

"Ahr…" Neji suppressed his moan on his throat and took away the object of his frustration from Gaara's hand drinking away all the beer. "I think that's enough for you…"

"What…?" Gaara showed a bit of indignity. He could handle a beer and sex well if asked. And if they come together then better… However, Neji kept dodging the real matter. "That's all bullshit…" And Gaara smirked understanding Neji's situation very well. It was a shame the fucking teaser didn't get along a tease, uh? But he wasn't one to complain really so… "Ok, just a final sip then…"

Just when Neji was about to give Gaara that "Don't be a kiddo…" warn he was pulled down for a kiss. A deepening kiss, that kind you just go along sucking and kissing for it's so absorbing before your eyes are actually closed. Gaara's hand which had finally connected with his dick only aggravated the kiss and his panting. And so they had to part. Lust visible on their eyes.

Neji dropped his chair away and walked to the bed. He took away his own t-shirt and short and stopped in front of Gaara, caressing his cheek and hair. Gaara smirked getting his directions and intentions.

"Bastard…" Gaara said looking him in the eyes and licking his groin up. Then he closed his eyes and allowed Neji's hand to guide his kisses till his cock. Neji moaned and closed his eyes throwing his head back and hips front as Gaara sucked and slipped his tongue on him. Smart hands were pressing his butt and massaging his balls, but that didn't seem enough. Gaara wanted Neji to cry for him in pleasure. So he lifted one of his legs by putting Neji's foot on the bed then licked the inner tight and bitted as his middle finger extension teased by passing over his anus and pressing.

He moved away a little and Neji took the opportunity to take away his t-shirt exposing his reddish detailed black and grey dragon irezumi tattoo over the chest, shoulder and arm. Neji bitted his lips moaning and pressing his finger and nails running over the area. Gaara enjoyed the slight pain and started to masturbate his dick a little while stained the head, getting saliva and precum on his finger so he could start to pressure in his anus.

He sucked his dick and entered him at the same time blowing Neji's mind with pleasure. Soon Neji's body began to tremble, no matter how much he pushed Gaara's hair for reassurance, his legs were just that weak.

"Ah, ah… Stop it, Gaara…" The red haired heard the request but only stopped by the time Neji pulled him off by the hair.

Neji looked dizzy but determinate, he hadn't cum yet but he was so damn hard and dripping.

"Asshole… do as I say next time." Neji said taking Gaara's shoes and pants away. Gaara could only thought it was fun how Neji kept lecturing him on a mother way like. Neji dismissed the tender eyes over him and played his teeth, kissing on the black boxes clothe over Gaara's erection easily before taking it off. He sucked slowly but it all at once and Gaara had the urge to move his hair away and watch him mouth opened and moaning. He was already a mess too. Neji's thick soft and hot lips were loving him with so much gentleness he felt like melting.

Neji jerked the precum off and spread it over his belly and well done abdomen with his palm. Tracing his hands moves with his mouth, he kissed and licked - biting over the waist bone and then going up to sucking the nipple – still masturbating him with his other hand.

When he was done sucking, his body was half laid upon Gaara's one and his hardness was pressed against Gaara's butt. He was moaning again. He turned to Gaara, his own lips redden and wet by saliva "It feels good doesn't it…?" It was mainly rhetoric but it was yet a question to see how far he could go on it.

"What's the fun of cuming if it's not inside you." He added.

At the time, Gaara didn't care for matters of top or bottom. All he could think really was how sexy Neji moved and how his lips seemed tainted and stunning. He grabbed him by the neck and kissed him ever so harshly – their body entangling even more.

When the kiss was broken, he moved away and up a little on the bed. Half lifted by the elbows, he finger traced the ways of his own cum on his body with his leg spread. "Come already."

On that, Neji surely didn't think twice. Grabbing a condom on the night table by the bed he put it on himself. "Ok… turn."

Gaara lifted an unnoticed eyebrow but did as was told, burying his head on the white pillow patiently. Neji's next move was to lick on his anus dripping saliva and burying it in with one finger, then two. Upon surprise, Gaara straightened a little but rested soon enough with the continuing trusts of Neji's fingers – his other hand messing with his butt, grabbing and pushing.

A few seconds passed, Neji stopped laying over Gaara's back, grabbing him by the shoulders and without warning Neji forced his way inside.

"Uhrm…" Both moaned in synchrony; but Gaara's moan was more aggravated. Neji started to move, resting his head on Gaara's shoulder; grabbing his nape's hair and pulling it away so he could repeatedly lick and give little bites on it. They found a rhythm and soon exasperation grew. For more support, Neji stayed on his knees and raised Gaara's hips, grabbing on his shoulder. He moved freely then and so on faster.

He heard Gaara was moaning against the pillow in "Uhm, uhm, uhm…" sounds, which only extended as Neji brought his hand to masturbate him at the same rhythm.

Neji observed and his pleasure increased by the sight of Gaara's ass, shaking with every trust. Gaara had a nice smooth quite big ass and Neji loved it. He squeezed it and grabbed Gaara's shoulder from behind pushing and making his back shoulder bone appear so he'd then crawls his teeth over it and bite the shoulder. He couldn't resist tormenting his body all the way till they both would cum.

Neji first, shaking his hips in circle until he was sure no more cum would come off and continuing his shaking in circles easily on the slide way without trusting as he finished masturbating Gaara's off.

Once the mess was done, they fell exhausted each on one different side of the bed.

"Fucking amazing…" Gaara breathed out, looking at Neji with dazed eyes which were soon to become a warm look – he wished to say something more but supported by the alcohol he was really that sleepy and shortly after his lids were closing; that small smile yet forgotten on his lips, his legs spread open to the bed, wet and naked.

Neji said nothing, only observed the most captivating creature on his side, the contrast of colors and white sheets made him thought of the scene as something he would like to keep. He smiled and petted the mush hair also caressing his lips. Neji was tired but not asleep so he looked for a cigarette observing the small but so ever pretty body. He licked his lips, not helping his desire and caressed himself a little on a massage; breathing out slightly. He stayed up until his cigarette was done, getting up and tossing the used condom to the a proper trash can and moved for a cold shower. He still had the strength to even move some mess outta the way. For some reason stay just observing Gaara peacefully slept figure made him very restless. Somewhat that one night confirmation only made him very anxious like he couldn't help his fear for that unknown tomorrow.

_End of chapter 1_

**Author's note:**

This fanfiction was born from the attempt on writing a complete Neji x Gaara fic because I got like one hundred stories incomplete in my mind. It happens because I'm too obsessed with pointing out the right details and even on this one it turns out to be it became longer than the actual plan and so I decided to make it a two chapter story.

Till here you got Neji and Gaara's drama, or more like Neji's drama only. The fact he worried over getting involved with Gaara when he was going be a father revealed how he wanted Gaara to himself only. I don't know but I always end up making them pretty infatuated with each other. In my sick point of view, this is good xD. However, I didn't intend on making it as dramatic so everything will come to an end (or a begging) on Chapter 2.

See ya! And I hope you're enjoying it.


	2. Chapter 2 Asylum

Neji is bored of his life but his coworker and distant Gaara seems to have a plan. What will happen if two apparently strangers decided to make fun for one night? A Gaara x Neji short story.

Warnings: Yaoi, NC17, some fluffiness, moistness and drama. Also, this was done without a real beta reader so some grammar mistakes may be noticeable and then excuse my bad English for it's not really my first language.

Disclaimer: Neji and Gaara characters belongs to the series Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto but I'm the responsible of ruining their reputation off xD.

**DREAM OF THE SAND WRITTEN TALE**

**Chapter 02 – Asylum**

Sucking on his guts, Neji was up pretty early the next day. Resuming: he was on a bad mood.

At some time in the middle of the night, Gaara's hands had looked out for him. He was a light sleeping person and so he did wake up to the intrinsic hands, but the worse was that Gaara seemed the type that oscillate on his sleep being quite agitated but never wake, not even when Neji was fed and blocked his nose, or kissed him, or even when he guided his hand on his own cock and masturbated it along with his own. But Gaara wouldn't wake, simply move away to some other place which instantaneously fed Neji up even more making him shove an pillow on his face with those big words "Don't get near me! Don't you see I can't resist you!" kind of worry. Luckly, the new object on the red haired hands made him much more quietly.

So that when Neji was up, he completely ignored the body on his side and did his normal morning activities. Stopping only by the time he was eating breakfast when Gaara's mobile phone began to ring repeatedly. With his mood, Neji only glared death setences between the equipment and the dead body but it didn't work for his benefits and he had to turn the damn thing off. Although not before his curiosity grew persistent when he noticed that Gaara had 3 text message from the same number. He was bothered. Who could it be? His parent or…?

He ended up reading 2 message before feeling very sick.

_"Don't forget about tomorrow!" _

_ "Where the fuck are you? Did you forget we were supposed to go shopping for the kid today?"_

It didn't take much assumptions for Neji to get really sulking. Was it from Sakura again? But wasn't she just a friend? He had completely forgot all that pregnant history. He tried to reason it out, reminding himself that he didn't even know what was up between he and Gaara anyways. It could have been a one night still – no body had thought it up. He shouldn't care.

He exhaled and left the mobile behind, taking his suit and pack, and leaving some money and a note. He wouldn't really like to know why Gaara sounded so desperate and so peaceful at the same or even to see himself in the passionate and torment eyes of someone in love. He just left.

Few hours later when Gaara woke up, he couldn't really be more relaxed, he embraced the sheets and the smell enjoying that sudden realization of being on Neji's. He opened his eyes then, but the product of his happiness was no anywhere visible. He frowned.

"Neji?" He called out to the room sitting on the bed. He remembered next that it was a Saturday and odds to him, Neji did work on Saturdays. He sighed like it was unavoidable and laid back on the bed.

He observed the room for a few moments before raising for a shower. When he was done, he simply dried his hair and still naked, started to mess in practically every single thing on Neji's apartment, founding out some interesting and some odd things. It seemed like Neji was the old school type, he had some rarities he doubted his own parents would even know about. He frowned and tossed it to the side moving on for breakfast but Neji's refrigerator and room had nothing he would favor as breakfast. He had some natural and organic stuff that were too much undesirable and Gaara preferred yet to ignore too.

On his search for his clothes and phone which couldn't stopped ringing, he saw Neji's note besides some money, he said it was for breakfast and Gaara smiled. Did Neji knew him that much already…? He took the money and returned the call before leaving in some rush. He looked back endearing to that room but he smirked; Neji was sure to have something else to remind him of Gaara. They were sure to come together again. In that room, next time more conscious of each other.

(…)

Neji's day went by normally; he did his job quite well, with the exception of being apparently distracted one or another time. It was yet all Gaara's fault. Even now he had the sensation of being talked about. But more importantly, could the red haired have lied to him? And why did it still matter now? He wasn't going to see ever again, wasn't him? Gaara would probably get the kids and get married anyways. And it was a very strange image completely odds to that exciting person he knew.

Neji felt some repugnance to the fact of sounding as intimate going to his room. But when he entered his room he had the certain that idea might not be so wrong. Gaara wasn't there and so wasn't the money. And more still the room was devastated. Neji was shocked, but there was just some important thing out of odder and he sadly smiled seeing how unworried Gaara appeared on his leave. Did he even think about coming back here in first place?

The young executive took his suit and released the tie on his hair in the middle of the room. His strays fell and hide the down turned face and sad eyes. No matter what he was still the same, there alone in the empty neat room of his boring "exemplar" life. He sighted and moved for a bath to try to relax, but the space-less room only told him memories of last night when he was back from the bathroom. He tried then to get some food for distraction while the TV displayed a boring old movie he founded out from the mess Gaara left. It served him right, the hours passed quietly on and just as the clock would turn 10 p.m. the abrupt sound of the door's bell rang.

He felt a twitch in his stomach due a dead passion but went careless till the door after washing his hands. By the time he was already absorbed by the TV and to his surprise when he opened the door, there he was. The passionate red hair and wry smile which was meant to show happiness. He said nothing and only showed him that smile but Neji was way past that, wondering the reason behind it.

"Where have you been?" Neji started off by saying what he thought to be the more logical, but of course mechanically. It just sounded as if he owned him or something, like he was really that expectant of his return.

To his luck, Gaara was as surprise by the inquiry he could only frown as he answered casually "I went out to solve something and shop… Why?"

Why Gaara asked but that was a question Neji would rather avoid; there were so many more thing to clarify that he only stood there watching, somewhat grumpy.

Gaara frowned. On his trend of thoughts, Neji should be somewhat happy about seeing him, wasn't he?

"What's up?" The red haired asked finally seeing they were stuck in a hiatus.

"You left my room in a mess..! That's what going on." Neji said sounding like the queen of perfectionists. Deep there he was sure it wasn't really what bothered him. Why did Gaara come back? But he couldn't really be more direct, could he?

"Oh, yeah." Gaara bit his lips, he had forgotten about that. "Sorry. I was in a rush." He didn't though it was all that bad but he apologized nonetheless.

"It was bad enough…" Neji said in warn as if reading his thoughts but relaxed once he saw Gaara had given the matter too much of attention finally leaving the door and moving to the sink, giving Gaara room to enter. "Anyways, why are you back?" He said making it appear now that this matter was secondary.

"Uhm…" Gaara said absent of all his previous joy following Neji through the room, but it all was elucidated when he seemed to remember something. "Ah, I came to return this to you along with the money…"

And the red haired mentioned the plastic bag he had been caring. It was pack of beer.

That really caught Neji off words. "Oh… thanks." He says getting the pack and going in to settle it in the table, Gaara on his track. "You didn't have to." It wasn't really what he wanted to hear.

"It's ok. At least I could come here a second time, right?" Gaara admitted his expectations along with his half side smile. He wasn't really the more patient on that matter.

And then that just sounded as the confession Neji longed for. If Gaara were to look for him so unashamedly, maybe then his eyes and those lips would only reach for him. The Hyuuga turned to him, he was cross armed and told him from big shiny eyes. What should Neji expect then when he says something like that with such an expression?

"Uhm…" He didn't know but he only longed for just one thing at that moment as he watched that face, and got near. It was to kiss him and ravished that body as his. "Yeah…" He lifts his right hand and put his fingers through his hair in from besides the forehead. It exposed the kanji and it read "love". He watched his eyes and kissed his forehead ever so seriously.

Gaara smiled and kissed back, slipping a hand and grabbing Neji's t-shirt from underneath – somewhat lifting it a little by the waist. Unperceived their bodies were resting on the table's board. Gaara wanted that warm to stay still and he couldn't help seek for it. He had always longed for him too much.

The taller one putted his hand down besides Gaara's face, travelling the thumb from besides the eyes, cheek and entering his mouth from the corner making little circles around his wet tongue and parting his lips just the enough to lick and suck his underneath lip. He tasted like cream. He was heavenly and spice.

"Uhrrm…" Gaara moaned, squeezing Neji's waist against him. He just wanted him and the trusting became even more euphoric, making his body pour. Neji just got sweeter and smooth with every sip like honey. "Let's do it, Neji…" He whispered pushing Neji by the waist with him to the bed's direction.

Neji smirked and took out the wet finger, spreading the saliva on Gaara's cheek and watching how the red haired turned his head in the finger's direction with his mouth left open as if trying to catch it back involuntarily. Oh, his pants pained. They were both lost on it.

Gaara saw his pleasured face and smirked back. "You fucker." He said pushing Neji by the shoulders, two followed times, making him fall clueless to the bed behinds him.

He lifts his head supported by the elbows for insecurity and expectation on what Gaara would do next.

Gaara takes out his own t-shirt and shoes, opening his belt while walking to the bed and crawling over Neji till he was sitting on him. "Now let's do it even more interesting…"

He lowered and spread his hand over Neji's abdomen lifting up the t-shirt. He traced the tip of his nose from his belly till his nipple where he started to lick, watching him like cats do. When he thought the nipple was aroused enough he picked on it with his finger and dug a nail. Neji had small nipples which longed to be teased.

"Ahr!" Neji gave in a little scream. "What are you doing?" He asked alert.

Gaara smirked looking at him. "Enjoying my time teasing you." And he dug again.

Neji would have screamed but only opened his mouth, an expression of quite shock wondering in his eyes and another of quite pleasure pulsing in his erection.

"Don't worry. You won't regret this." Gaara finished going to lick and suck the wounded nipple at the same time pulling Neji's right leg up, getting in between them and traveling his hand squeezing between his cock, butt and tights. By the time he quit sucking and only stared amazed by the redden nipple and chest with the pale skin, his fingers tips were masturbating his head moving from the pubic hairs to it and sliding down the skin.

Neji was panting slightly with half eyes. His pleasure increased by the pain.

Gaara looked from him to his erection and lowered to take off his shorts. Neji dick was dripping and Gaara swirled his tomb around it, messing around before giving it light strokes. He playing his tomb and nail over the head before hold the skin down and licking down the shaft from the side, spreading saliva. He sucked the head as well as he went along stroking little but fast just the enough so he could wet his whole dick. A line of saliva and precum lengthening from his kiss shaped lips to Neji's head. Neji shook his hips moaning and Gaara dropped more saliva without connecting his lips to the head as he masturbated.

He next lifted Neji's leg, making his knees touch his chest and having him holding them there, so he could kept masturbating and concentrate on licking and sucking the balls – the tip of his tongue pressuring the perineum and anus and dripping saliva to it. He played the wet shaft of his tongue over the anus wetting it even more and giving two little bites, holding and squeezing on the buttock just besides anus. Neji moaned like in pleading and agony, breathing heavily and constricting his anus's muscles. He stopped masturbating for a second, bringing his hands to depart as much as he could the buttocks and holding them there. Then he went for playing his tongue around, in and out as he sucked fast and hard – his cold nose touching his perineum as he mouthed the anus completely.

Neji cried a bit moaning unstoppably. After a moment of too much sucking hard, his body started to contort and he was painting with sweat already.

Gaara perceived his body reaction and stopped sucking, blew a little the enlarged whole dripping saliva and then put a finger briefly in wondering till he found a spot inside Neji was more sensitive with touching then he took the finger out and increased two more now having it completely in and pushing in and inner to that direction.

Neji pained a little but was too lost concentrated on the feeling.

Leaving his finger there, Gaara put his tongue out and gave a long lick from his balls to the head of his dick, sucking the head amount and then sucking his whole dick fast.

Neji was breathing hard and soundly having difficulties in emitting any sound for it came all together: moan, long moan and soft scream. His belly visibly moving up and high, marking his ribs outlines. Neji's body was not defined by muscle as his own so the skin seemed much more frail and soft. Gaara felt like marking him so Neji could see and feel his own body was Gaara's. He nailed the ribs strongly not stopping his moves and Neji's body arched up as his head went back.

Gaara knew what was about to come so he alternated between fast when Neji was at the verge of coming to slow and hard when Neji was actually coming warmly on his mouth. He stopped sucking and took his fingers out but left his mouth open hovering over Neji's dick while with his free hand he masturbated Neji off all on his mouth and sneezing on its surroundings. He swallowed and when Neji was done, he licked the moist head off softly, his masturbation like a massage until Neji's body started to tense down.

He moved from Neji, sitting on the end of bed and taking his pants and boxes. Neji's naked and sweat body exhausted on the bed – his hair all over the pillow. He was dead tired but Gaara wouldn't let him be a dead fuck yet. And so he returned to his post in between Neji's leg, laying over him and facing him. He kissed him and putted his hand on each side of Neji's face, opening his mouth. Then he licked the lips and neck giving occasional kisses without using his tongue. His hips and erection shaking, pressing and easily sliding between Neji's sweat legs.

Neji was a bit dizzy but licked his lips over Gaara's kisses. He faced the red haired with half eyes.

"Uhm… that was great…" He said grabbing hold of Gaara's chin.

Gaara smirked and took a stray of wet hair glued to his face of before he started to kiss him and move his hips more eagerly, moaning.

"Yeah, but it's not over yet."

Neji which hand was first moving in the hair of Gaara's wet forehead, broke the kiss breathless by grabbing Gaara's hair behind the ear and pushing him away. "What a cocky bastard." He looked at him more lucid. "You offer me no time for a break, uh?" And licked over his lips. With his mouth opened he putted the tip of his tongue inside Gaara's mouth, entangling to his – licking and sucking the saliva.

Gaara pained but let it as it was, smirking over Neji's comment and still moving and moaning in the back of his throat between his breaths and on Neji's opened mouth.

The older one bit their lips softly on seeing Gaara moaning so near. By the hold in his hair he turned Gaara's head to the side and licked all over the chin and cheek to the ear, sweeping his own cum remains. "Well then, just do it." Neji whispered to his ear and Gaara moaned so he smirked enjoying the results. "Hurry up and do me Gaara." Neji said sounding like he was at easy – the pleasure amounting over his cock again – and it was unavoidable. "Ahrm…"

Gaara shook his head away releasing from Neji's hold and faced him with lusty eyes, he pulled on his self a condom from his pants dropped near by and ignored Neji's smirk. Wasn't him a cock bastard after all? Gaara kissed over his smirk ever so serious and passionate, putting each hand behind Neji's knee he pulled his legs up – laying over him a little and he putting in completely. He hang in there a bit, Neji caressed his cheek both stunned by the tenderness. They kissed and Gaara started to move somewhat fast enough so they could stand the kiss.

Gaara moans left his mouths almost imperceptible by his sights. Only his breath and expression disturbed, Neji watched over him, before also losing himself to the feeling and closing his eyes.

The red haired sat over his ankles, his body support by one hand on the bed. His other hand holding Neji's leg on his shoulder – the other leg was left for Neji to hold. He started to move faster and harder then, almost completely inside. Crashing their body angst each other first but finding a rhythm eventually. Gaara's grip on Neji's tight up was so strong that his digits became red as he aimed for that spot inside again. Neji smirked, if only they could keep that wanting in place forever he wouldn't mind.

He squeezed his tight frenetically and smelled his knee, licking it and the part above it in the tight. By the time he was already to surrender in the feeling and his hips moved at easy, his moans were clear now – coming from his throat but he silenced them by unconsciously burying his head on Neji's tight as he moved even harder and faster on the verge of coming.

"Neji… I'm… Uh, uhm, uhrm!" Gaara more mouthed than talked…

Neji pulled him by the forearm on his own waist, pulling him inner and hitting that spot inside Neji hard enough they'd both cum – something a bit unexpected for Neji.

A moment of pure silence passed as Gaara just stayed there un-moving breathing Neji's erratic breath. They stared astonished and secretly founding some peace and joy on each other. They smiled and freed from their entanglement so Gaara finally took out and discarded the condom, laying there feeling realized. Soon he was pushed by Neji which embraced him without words and the red haired hugged him back equally mute. His fingers entangled with a stray of black hair over Neji's chest. He closed his eyes.

"Now, we're not going anywhere…"

Neji smiled back burying his nose and hiding his smile to Gaara's head, he just thought there was no need to answer that really. He was sure they would just fall sleep together to unwakable dreams. The wish was cheap but as overwhelmed and tired as he was, he couldn't care.

Gaara's mobile rang on the vibration mode forgotten and it reminded Neji of a certain subject they need yet to talk about.

He nudged Gaara. "Won't you get that?"

"No…" He just murmured already asleep - Neji's smell acting like a lullaby. "It's no one."

"Are you sure?" Neji continued to see how things would go. "It might be important. Besides it won't stop ringing." And has been ringing about 2 times before while they were doing it. They just had plainly ignored it if they had heard it at all.

The red haired frowned and glanced at Neji from the corner of his eyes. Talk about weirdo. Wouldn't it be better if they just went back to sleeping? Sure it wasn't that important to him but if Neji favored it as much it must means something to him at least. So he just reached out for the mobile on his pants besides the bed and returned to his previous position as if it was the most normal to do. Activating the loudspeaker of his mobile he warned the Hyuuga. "You asked for this."

"What is it?" Gaara said eyes closed with a husky voice.

"Wew," Said the high pitch female voice. It wasn't anyone Neji knew. "That's how you answer you phone? That's gross." She continued casually not even bothered.

"Do you even want something?" Gaara rolled his eyes and Neji thought it was amusing to watch him so intimately.

"Sure little brother." She used her most ironic voice here but soon seemed pretty honest. "I want to thank you for come shopping with me today."

Neji felt at easy. Suddenly it all started to make sense.

"Oh," Gaara was surprised too. They often played games of irony and sadism so it was rare to hear about a real worry. "That was nothing." He said trying to sound normal.

"Ok then, I gotta go. I haven't show Sakura all the stuff we got for the baby yet…"

"Yeah, yeah. Have fun."

"Sure thing. Bye."

Neji felt a bit of guilty then for doubting the red haired as he turned his eyes away from that quiet man hugging him so kindly.

Gaara turned off the mobile and returned to sleep grumpily. "Remind me of turning it off next time." He simply commented not really expecting any audience.

"Huh." Neji smiled. It didn't really matter if he didn't know that much already about him; he could trust the Gaara he didn't know. And he loved to see how he felt so comfortable, how their body seemed to fit and how the little boy grasped him with so much intensity. He touched the messy hair and called for him. "Gaara?"

"What?" Gaara said turning to look at him nonetheless. He was grumpy but he knew it wasn't all Neji's fault. Somehow grumpy was a permanent state for him so that when he looked at Neji's eyes they were filled with a kindness which instantaneously solve it away. He felt angelic with that sincere smile and it made Gaara's heart pound so much faster that he even blushed a little under his skin.

"Have a good night." Neji said kissing him lightly and holding him even tighter as he welcomed his sleepy figure in his arms.

Peacefully Gaara hid his face in his chest, he was clearly blushing as he smiled covered up by Neji's arms.

"Uhm, you too…"

_End of Dream of the sand written tale_

**Author's note:**

So this is it. Luckily I wrapped all the tips and so if I am ever successful with writing a good short story, you'd have to make a comment on it, please. Everything is acceptable; I'm looking for improvement -.

I think I could balance it well - normally, I'd go over dramatic. But anyways, I liked to make Gaara in a grumpier/cute state and Neji as the motherfucker bitch he is sometimes xD. If I were to make a comment on myself I'd say to make the story more eventful but then it wouldn't really be a two chapters short story. And it means again I have to write more! I wish I could so in the future you may wait for something more ne ..

And finally, I wish you had a good time with this. See ya.


End file.
